fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Emblem Heroes
AU release date Well that seems like an error, especially since Spring 2016 has come and gone now. Tropxe (talk) 22:31, July 12, 2016 (UTC) VA's confirmation? In the Narcian and Lilina pages, it says they're voiced in heroes by Julie Kliewer and Kaiji Tang, and in the other wiki it says Ogma is voiced by Travis Willingham. Do we actually have any confirmation on this?-- 22:43, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :If you look closely on their character pages in the Direct video, they actually name the VAs and artists there. I uploaded an image of Narcian's on his page, look to the bottom left of the picture. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 22:50, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Fire Emblem Heroes Videos Does anyone know how to add the rest of the videos of Fire Emblem Heroes? You know, the announcement videos until the latest update that is the Winter's Envoy announcement video? Can anyone please do that? Because I don't know how to do it. DBFan9000 (talk) 22:10, December 19, 2017 (UTC) When editing in visual mode, there is a "Video" option under the "Paragraph" thing, with a symbol that looks like YouTube's. Then you just put the video's URL. Unnamedgoon (talk) 22:51, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Gallery? I suggest we create a separate gallery page, and put all videos/images there. I think it will shrink the page quite a bit (which I think is why half the page disappears when trying to undo edits). Alternatively, block the page, so that only users can edit it. Kruggov (talk) 07:13, February 4, 2018 (UTC) List of characters not playable in Heroes This is a list of characters who are (currently) not playable in Fire Emblem Heroes. This list will be updated as time goes on. A * denotes that the character is playable, but not in their original appearance. (Jimmy.robinson.5099 (talk) 03:42, December 10, 2019 (UTC)) ;Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon * Bord * Cord * Castor * Darros * Julian * Lena * Matthis * Hardin* * Wolf * Sedgar * Roshea * Vyland * Wendell * Rickard * Caesar * Radd * Roger * Jake * Midia * Dolph * Macellan * Tomas * Boah * Beck * Arran * Samson * Xane * Lorenz * Elice* * Gotoh * Malledus * Nyna * Jiol * Medeus * Gazzak * Gomer * Hyman * Bentheon * Merach * Emereus * Harmein * Mannu * Zharov * Khozen * Volzhin * Heimler * Grigas * Hollstadt * Morzas * Sternlin * Orridyon * Xemcel ;Gaiden/Shadows of Valentia * Luthier * Tatiana * Zeke * Mycen * Kamui * Atlas * Jesse * Deen * Nomah * Mila * Halcyon * Massena * Rudolf* * Jedah * Slayde * Desaix * Tatarrah * Grieth * Nuibaba * Marla * Hestia * Barth * Zakson * Lawson * Gazelle * Garth * Blake * Wolff * Mikhail * Garcia * Dolth * Jamil * Seazas * Xaizor * Jerome * Magnus * Mueller * Hades * Cerberus * Naberius * Aurum * Argentum * Gharn * Rinea* ;Mystery of the Emblem/New Mystery of the Emblem * Cecil * Ryan * Marisha * Warren * Yuliya * Jubelo * Samuel * Arlen * Lang * Rumel * Rucke * Gail * Toras * Dahl * Yodel * Eibel * Willow * Nehring ;Genealogy of the Holy War * Naoise * Alec * Azelle * Lex * Midir * Dew * Edain * Chulainn * Beowolf * Erinys * Claud * Brigid * Oifey * Filat * Mariccle * Mananan * Grahnye * Kurth * Victor * Cigyun * Rahna * Annand * Byron * Ring * Azmur * Manfroy * Aida * Reptor * Lombard * Chagall * Andorey * Dimaggio * Gerrard * Cimbaeth * Elliot * Munnir * Sandima * Philip * Boldor * Macbeth * Voltz * Clement * Zyne * Jacoban * Papilion * Pizarl * Dobarl * Cuvuli * Deet'var * Maios * Pamela * Donovan * Lamia * Daccar * Slayder * Magorn * Vaha * Lana * Muirne * Creidne * Ulster * Dalvin * Diarmuid * Tristan * Lester * Deimne * Fee * Hermina * Arthur * Amid * Iuchar * Iucharba * Patty * Daisy * Jeanne * Laylea * Tine * Linda * Febail * Asaello * Hawk * Hannibal * Coirpre * Charlot * Palmark * Felipe * Ethnia * Danann * Ishtore * Bloom * Arion * Brian * Scipio * Hilda * Mus * Bovis * Tigris * Lepus * Draco * Anguilla * Equus * Ovis * Simia * Gallus * Canis * Porcus * Harold * Schmidt * Kutuzov * Liza * Javarro * Bramsel * Vampa * Eliu * Fetra * Muhammad * Ovo * Coruta * Maikov * Kanatz * Disler * Musar * Judah * Ridale * Morigan * Zagam * Robert * Boyce * Rodan * Yupheel * Fisher * Daggon * Baran * Meng * Bleg * Maybell * Loptous * Forseti * Salamander * Galle * Maera * Heim * Baldr * Hezul * Od * Njörun * Dáinn * Neir * Ulir * Fjalar * Thrud * Ced * Bragi ;Thracia 776 * Halvan * Dagdar * Marty * Ronan * Safy * Lifis * Machyua * Brighton * Lara * Fergus * Karin * Dalsin * Asbel * Hicks * Shiva * Carrion * Selfina * Cain * Alva * Robert * Fred * Salem * Perne * Troude * Tina * Glade * Dean * Eda * Homer * Linoan * Ralf * Ilios * Sleuf * Misha * Sara * Shannam * Miranda * Xavier * Amalda * Conomor * Galzus * August * Dorias * Raydrik * Veld * Bovis * Canis * Draco * Mus * Tigris * Porcus * Weissman * Bucks * Lobos * Bandol * Truman * Aizenau * Rumei * Gomes * Merlock * Dobalzark * Largo * Oltof * Colho * Rist * Baldack * Paulus * Codda * Aihiman * Zile * Mua * Mueller * Nicolov * Rinecok * Gustav * Wolff * Brook * Palman * Barat * Seimetol * Fraus * Zaom * Cowen * Alfan * Farden ;The Binding Blade * Marcus * Alen * Lance * Wolt* * Bors * Merlinus * Elen * Dieck * Wade * Lot * Saul * Dorothy * Zelot * Trec * Noah * Astolfo * Barthe * Ogier * Sin * Gonzalez * Geese * Elffin * Cath * Melady * Garret * Hugh * Zeiss * Douglas * Niime * Dayan * Juno * Yoder * Galle * Murdock * Guinivere * Jahn * Damas * Rude * Slater * Erik * Dory * Wagner * Devias * Leygance * Henning * Scott * Nord * Oro * Robarts * Zinc * Scouran * Morgan * Ain * Gelero * Flaer * Randy * Maggie * Rose * Ohtz * Raeth * Windham * Arcard * Martel * Roartz * Sigune * Teck * Monke * Gel * Thoril * Brakul * Kudoka * Maral * Kabul * Chan * Pereth ;The Blazing Blade * Sain * Kent * Wil * Erk * Wallace * Lowen * Oswin * Guy * Dart * Isadora * Geitz * Pent* * Louise* * Harken * Vaida * Renault * Athos * Farina * Eleanora * Fargus * Elbert * Uther * Bramimond * Hellene * Desmond * Roland * Durban * Sonia * Limstella * Ephidel * Nergal * Kishuna * Uhai * Jerme * Kenneth * Darin * Brendan * Batta * Zugu * Glass * Migal * Carjiga * Bug * Bool * Heintz * Beyard * Yogi * Eagler * Lundgren * Wire * Groznyi * Zagan * Boies * Puzon * Sealen * Bauker * Bernard * Damian * Zoldam * Aion * Teodor * Cameron * Oleg * Eubans * Paul * Jasmine * Pascal * Maxime * Georg * Kaim * Denning * Dragon ;The Sacred Stones * Dozla* ;Path of Radiance * Ilyana* * Rolf* * Tanith* * Greil* ;Radiant Dawn * ;Awakening * Inigo* * Noire* ;Fates * Charlotte* * Mikoto* ;Three Houses * ;Tokyo Mirage Sessions * Touma Akagi * Yashiro Tsurugi * Dark Yashiro * M-DEUS * Maiko Shimazaki * Barry Goodman * Teru Gojuin * Yatsufusa Hatanaka * Ayaha Oribe * Riku Suzumoto * Nobu Horinozawa * Kuen Tarachino * Chouten Sawafuji * Chikaomi Tsurugi ;Heroes * Gustav * Henriette * Feh * Fehnix * Veronica* * Bruno* * Menja * Hel * Freyr * Triandra * Plumeria * Freyja * Thórr * Alfaðör ;Other * Fire Emblem Warriors characters. * Characters originating from non-game media (i.e. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) and Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi).